Hitherto, for tuning an electronic musical instrument, such a means has been employed in which an oscillation tone is generated and an operator effects a manual adjustment while listening to the tone or an oscillation frequency is measured and is manually adjusted to be in conincidence with a predetermined oscillation frequency. These means are, however, disadvantageous in that they require much trouble and are difficult for an amateur.